Resaca
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [AU] Han pasado cinco años desde que Bill Macy descubrió a Kieren y Rick besándose y sometió al primero a una humillación pública que lo obligo a marcharse de Roarton. Ahora, Kieren regresa, pero acompañado, para desgracia de Rick.


**Resaca**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _In the flesh_ pertenecen a **Dominic Mitchell** y **BBC Three** ; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Han pasado cinco años desde que Bill Macy descubrió a Kieren y Rick besándose y sometió al primero a una humillación pública que lo obligo a marcharse de Roarton. Ahora, Kieren regresa, pero acompañado, para desgracia de Rick.

* * *

Rick y Kieren tenían quince años de edad la primera vez que se besaron _de verdad_ , en una habitación iluminada con luz eléctrica y no con el fuego de simples velas, como en la cueva. Había sido glorioso para ambos, al menos hasta el momento en el que Bill Macy abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo sin tocar y los sorprendió, entonces, uno de los momentos más maravillosos de todas sus vidas se había convertido en una absoluta pesadilla.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Simon a Kieren, apartando la vista del camino para mirarlo: Kieren había estado cabizbajo desde que habían descendido del avión y se habían dirigido a la ventanilla del aeropuerto para rentar un auto.

Kieren asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos y lo mucho que odio este lugar por eso —murmuró. El ceño de Simon se frunció.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —preguntó y Kieren sonrió: esa debía ser la principal desventaja de salir con un psicólogo tan apegado a su carrera como lo era Simon Monroe.

—En realidad, no. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y darme una ducha. Apesto a sudor —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros con aires casuales.

Simon sonrió, sólo un poco: seguía nervioso por tener que conocer a los padres de su novio.

* * *

Jem casi arrolló a Rick Macy con su carrito de supermercado al correr al interior de la tienda y tropezar delante del pasillo de comida enlatada. Sue la había enviado a comprar algo de salsa de tomate para la cena, ya que quería que todo estuviera en perfecto orden para cuando Kieren y su novio llegaran. La muchacha se sintió fatal cuando Rick la saludó con una sonrisa y rodeó su carrito para abrazarla.

—¡Jem! —exclamó el hombre, contento, sujetando con los dedos un cartón de cerveza mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. Jem hizo todo lo posible por desembarazarse de su agarre al percibir el tufo alcohólico proveniente de su boca: al parecer, Bill no había arruinado sólo la vida de su hermano, también la de su propio hijo—. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos! ¿Cómo estás?

Jem forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y sujetó el soporte del carrito de súper para avanzar por el corredor. Como había previsto, Rick la siguió, así que intentó ser amable.

—Eh, bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú, qué tal? —tomó un par de latas de salsa y se dirigió al estante de refrescos y jugos. Tomó dos botellas grandes de soda y una caja de jugo de naranja.

Rick se encogió de hombros.

—Igual, supongo —dijo y se rascó el cuello, nervioso—. Jem, ¿sabes algo de Ren? Uhm, yo… he estado pensando en él últimamente y me preguntaba cómo le están yendo las cosas en Estados Unidos. Quise enviarle un par de correos electrónicos, pero no me atreví, después de todo lo que ocurrió con papa, uhm…

Jem asintió con la cabeza, furiosa: aún tenía gravada en el cerebro la imagen del hombre sujetando a su hermano por el cabello, arrastrándolo y gritándole groserías espantosas por todo el poblado hasta lanzarlo de rodillas a las puertas de su casa, para después enfrentarse a Steve y Sue y amenazarlos con hacerle algo espantoso a Kieren si volvía a verse con su hijo. Después de eso, Kieren había estado deprimido durante semanas, hasta que sus padres habían decidido enviarlo lejos de Roarton, por su propio bien. Al principio todo había sido muy difícil, pero con el paso del tiempo se habían acoplado a la nueva situación de la familia y Kieren se había sobrepuesto al dolor y a la humillación. Estaba bien, bastante, de hecho.

Pero la joven no tenía idea de cómo explicárselo a Rick sin herir sus sentimientos, así que solo hizo una mueca indiferente y siguió con sus compras.

—Podrías preguntárselo tú mismo —comentó bajito. Rick la siguió por otro pasillo—. Vendrá de visita. Esta semana. A esta hora, su avión debe haber llegado.

El rostro de Rick se iluminó como un foco nuevo recién conectado a la corriente eléctrica.

—¿E-enserio? —tartamudeó.

Jem asintió.

—Pero, eh, Rick, yo en tu lugar —se aclaro la garganta discretamente— no dejaría que mis expectativas fueran muy alto: viene con su novio, ¿sabes?

El foco se rompió como si le hubieran lanzado una roca.

* * *

Cuando Simon y Kieren estacionaron el auto rentado frente a la casa Walker, Steve y Sue se apresuraron a salir a recibirlos y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al contemplarlos.

Kieren lucía increíble, comparado al muchachito escuálido, agotado y triste que habían dejado ir hace cinco años; el color le había vuelto a las mejillas y había crecido demasiado, rebasándolos a ambos. Dio un paso al frente y abrazo a su madre, permitiendo que ella le acariciara las mejillas y removiera su cabello rojizo con los dedos. Luego, le regalo su atención a Steve, que parecía al borde de las lágrimas al rodearlo con sus brazos.

—¿Vas a presentarnos, Kieren? —preguntó Sue, con la mirada fija en Simon, que sonreía de manera encantadora, de pie junto al auto y con los brazos en la espalda.

Kieren rió: Simon podía engañar a sus padres con su aspecto de modelo de revista, con su piel clara, su cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, pero él sabía a la perfección que en verdad estaba conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar. La comida del avión y sus nervios por visitar a sus padres por primera vez le habían formado una bomba estomacal.

Kieren se acercó a él y tomó su mano con cariño.

—Claro —dijo con la sonrisa ensanchándose—, mamá, papá, este es Simon Monroe, mi _novio_. Simon, ellos son Sue y Steve Walker, mis padres —Simon se unió a su sonrisa y Kieren no pudo hacer más que pellizcarle una mejilla, juguetón.

Simon se alejó de su agarre para estrechar las manos de los otros dos. Desde su punto de vista, las cosas habían salido increíblemente bien.

* * *

Por la noche, Rick se atrevió a llamar a la puerta de la casa Walker, usando su manera especial de tocar el cristal para que Kieren supiera que se trataba de él, como antes.

Para su horror, fue un hombre desconocido quien abrió.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el sujeto, desconcertado al verlo boquear.

Ese debía ser el intruso en la vida de Kieren, el maldito que había tomado _su_ lugar.

Dio media vuelta sin responder y se marchó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los vio paseando por el campo tomados de la mano, sin pudor, sin remordimientos, como ellos nunca habían podido hacer gracias al hostigamiento de su padre. Maldijo por lo bajo y sintió el borboteo de la ira en la boca del estomago.

Estaba tan cerca de Kieren y a la vez tan lejos…

* * *

Interceptó a Kieren en el supermercado esa tarde, cuando el chico y su hermana salieron de compras solos, caminando por la calle codo contra codo, bromeando y riendo. Antes de que Kieren pudiera traspasar la puerta del local detrás de Jem, sujetó su brazo y tiró de él con más fuerza de la necesaria, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Kieren al impactar contra su pecho, luchando de inmediato para alejarlo, pero sin conseguirlo.

Jem volvió sobre sus pasos al escuchar el grito de su hermano y fulmino a Rick con la mirada.

—¡Rick! —aulló, molesta, y su mención bastó para que Kieren terminara de hacerlo a un lado con un empujón.

Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Rick deseó no haber bebido tanto esa mañana, estaba seguro de que estaba bizqueando.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló Kieren y su tono de voz hirió el corazón de Rick: cinco años sin verse y lo estaba tratando como basura. Hizo ademán de abrazarlo de nuevo, pero Kieren colocó sus manos delante de su cuerpo a manera de obstáculo. Eso dolió todavía más.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó, sarcástico.

Kieren cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Jem se colocó a su lado como una especie de ángel guardián.

—¿De qué?

—¿De nosotros?

Kieren puso los ojos en blanco. Tomó la mano de Jem.

—Ya no hay un "nosotros", Rick, tu padre se encargó de eso. Y ya estoy con alguien, así que… vámonos, Jem —tiró de ella por la calle, obviamente volviendo a casa.

Rick se quedó vacío y frío en la calle.

* * *

Volvió a visitar la casa Walker y los vio de pie frente a la ventana de la habitación de Kieren. El intruso rodeaba su cuerpo delgado con sus brazos y Kieren mantenía la frente apoyada en su pecho, permitiéndole al otro arrullarlo.

Rick se enceló de nuevo y fue peor cuando se besaron.

Derrotado, volvió a casa y se sentó en el borde de la cama donde se besaron aquella vez.

Dios, ¿por qué para Kieren había sido tan fácil seguir con su vida y no para él?

Bill llamó a su puerta para ordenarle ver el futbol con él y supo la respuesta.


End file.
